bagdragonsporefandomcom-20200215-history
Grokians
Grokians The Grokians are the premire species of spore creatures to be featured on Bag Dragon's youtube channel. The introduction of the Grokians was in Baggie's first video ''Let's Play Spore - Part 1 - Grokian Awakening. ''The Grokians are fancy creatures which is reflected by the fact that they never have and never will wear shirts. Grokians also appear to be some sort of strange Shrek wannabes with dragon wings. Evolution The Grokians have evolved much over the spore playthrough that they were featured in. The Grokians started their journey in the cell stage and have made their way to the space stage. Cell Stage The first generation of Grokians were small carnivorus red cells with stalk eyes and a flegella at the back of their body and a jaw mouth at the front. The Grokians than gained spikes from a fallen Pokey. The Grokians than quickly developed into a light green hue, their eyes moved to the front and rather than having eyes on stalks they had one large eye in the center, they grew spikes on the sides of their faces, and their flegella stayed in the rear. The Grokians grew for awhile on a diet of strictly meat and during this time gained the ability to grow jets, celias, and poison sacs. The Grokians then evolved to their third generation replacing their spikes with filter mouths and gaining poison sacs next to their flegella making them resemble male genitalia. The Grokians than went on to eat many salads as an omnivore as well as finding probosucus mouths and elictric bulb things. The Grokians proceeded to evolve once more replacing their filters and their jaw with a proboscus, replacing their flegella with a jet, and gaining celias on their sides. The Grokians then stayed in this form untill they eventually made their way onto land. Appearances * Let's Play Spore - Part 1 - Grokian Awakening * Let's Play Spore - Part 2 - BRAIN TIME * Let's Play Spore - Part 3 - Wild Dingus * Let's Play Spore - Part 4 - Double Evolution * Let's Play Spore - Part 5 - Flying Egg * Let's Play Spore - Part 6 - The Great Grokian Migration * Let's Play Spore - Part 7 - Going Tribal * Let's Play Spore - Part 8 - Tribal Stuffs * Spore - Part 9 - Death to McSnuggula * Spore - Part 10 - Grokians Outfits are Rad * Spore - Part 11 - Baggie's HomeCooked Meme Factory * Spore - Part 12 - Cities n' Stuff * Spore - Part 13 - SPAAAAACE!!! * Spore - Part 14 - Aliens * Spore - Part 15 - Baggie's Meme Hotel * Spore - Part 16 - Nub Knuckler Planet Celta The home planet of the Grokians is Celta. Celta is a Planet with green grass and blue water making it similar to earth in appearance. Celta contains the most common type of spice, Red spice. There is more information about Planet Celta located here. Category:Species Category:Omnivores